The Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game!
by MiraiGurl
Summary: (COMPLETE!) What happens when you combine the Newlywed Game and our favorite anime? This, of course! Read as our favorite couples go head-to-head to win an all-expense paid honeymoon. MAJOR OOC and character bashing. KK, AM, SM, YT.
1. Chapter One: The Five Point Questions

Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game Chapter One: The Guy's Questions 

**Rating: G **

**A/N: **Hello! This is MiraiGurl here, and well…can you believe it?! This is my one year anniversary with Fanfictions, so this is my anniversary present to all of you. I want to thanks you all So much for all of the encouraging reviews and for just taking the time to read these stories. Anyhoo, I'm here with another exciting new story! And what's this??? OMG, it's not a romance story! O.o LOL! This is a story that you all probably will think that I cooked up while I was filled up with hyperness, but…I wasn't, I think. This idea just popped into my head one night, and I just couldn't let this one get away so here it is… 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or The Newlywed Game, I just wrote the story.

~Announcer Voice~

~Welcome to the first, and probably only, "Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game." Today's couples are Himura Kenshin and Kaoru who have been married one year, Sagara Sanosuke and Megumi, marries six and a half months, Shinamori Aoshi and Misao, married two weeks, three days, nine hours, and seven minutes, and finally, Myoujin Yahiko and Tsubame whose been married five days. And now, here's your host, MiraiGurl!~

MiraiGurl: Hello and welcome to the Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game where one lucky couple will win their first, or second, honeymoon. Now…let the games begin!…After this commercial brake, of course.

-Commercial-

            Ever feel like you want to take over your home country, but you don't know where to begin? Now… there's hope for you. Call me, Shishio Makoto, for all of the latest tips and tricks at 1-800-TAKE-OVR; that's 1800-8253-687. And if you call right now, I will through in instructions on how to get someone to cling to your arm like you were the last person of Earth 24/7.

-End commercial-

MiraiGurl: And we're back. During the commercial brake, we sent the ladies backstage to sound proof rooms, or at least we think and pray they are. Okay, guys, let the answers fly to these questions fly, and remember people, we have to be able to have a young audience. Kids these days, they watch these kinds of shows. Alrighty now… first, what attracted you to your wife? Kenshin? Oh yes, and if there were multiple things, pick the main reason.

Kenshin: Well… hmm. It would probably be her willingness to give people another chance, with or without knowing their past.

MiraiGurl: Interesting. Sanosuke?

Sano: Easy. Definitely her good looks; no wait… yeah. The looks.

MG: Surprise, surprise from Sano. Shinamori-san?

Aoshi: Well, I was particularly fascinated by Misao's determination to protect her loved ones.

MG: And, finally, Yahiko?

Yahiko: Her kindness.

MG: Question number two. If you could go back to your first date, where would you take her? Sanosuke?

Sano: To the Akabeko, of course.

Aoshi: To my favorite thinking spot. A field I found not far from the Aoiya full of sakura trees.

Yahiko: I would take her on a walk to the countryside.

MG: And Kenshin?

Kenshin: I would take her to a spot down be the river and watch the stars.

MG: Aww. Very romantic. Third question. What's your wife's bet body part? Aoshi?

Aoshi: Her eyes. Definitely.

MG: Wow! I can't believe we're getting this much out of Icicle Shinamori. Is this like, a world record or something? Anyway, Yahiko?

Yahiko: Her feet? I guess. I don't know!! -.-

Kenshin: Her lips.

Sano: Duh! Her butt.

MG: Okay…another answer that only Sanosuke would say on this show. Final question, ya'll. How many kids will your wife want to have? Yahiko-chan?

Yahiko: Aww man! Stop with the "-chan"! She'll want three.

Kenshin: Two.

Sano: One.

Aoshi: Five -_-;

MG: Yikes! Poor you. After the break, we'll see how well you did.

-Commercial-

Woman: Oh great! I have people coming over, but I have no time to clean. 

Kenshin: Have no fear… Shinta cleaning is here. We'll have your house or dojo clean in no time! Just call and we'll be there!

-End Commercial-

MG: Hello again. The girls are here to earn some points towards the honeymoon. This first question was: what attracted your husband to you? Kaoru?

Kaoru: Oh, Kami. Umm… I gave him a chance even thought I didn't know his past.

MG: Judges? *Thumbs up* All right. We can accept that, five points. And the first points of the game, too. *Kenshin and Kaoru quickly kiss* Megumi?

Megumi: My looks.

MG: Yup. Misao?

Misao: Hmm- *looks over at Aoshi* my determination? *Aoshi smirks and kisses her.*

Tsubame: I think it was because of my compassion.

MG: Your kindness, sorry. So the scores are: Himura= 5, Sagara= 5, Shinamori= 5, and Myoujin= 0. Second question if you could go back to your first date, where would your husband take you? Megumi?

Megumi: The Akabeko most likely.

MG: Correct!

Misao: One time, he told me about his favorite thinking spot, so maybe he would take me there.

MG: You guys are on a roll! Myoujin-dono?

Tsubame: To the lake.

Yahiko: On a walk to the countryside.

Kaoru: The place where he proposed, the hill with the big sakura tree close to the dojo (A/N: read Ashite'ru to understand this better).

MG: No, sorry. Thirdly, what's your wife's best body part? Misao…

Misao: My um… hands?

Aoshi: I've said time and time again how your eyes mesmerized me.

MG: Next.

Tsubame: Feet.

Yahiko: All right! *Kisses and hugs her*

MG: Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: My lips. I know you said that once or twice before.

Kenshin: And I'm going to say it again. *Kisses her passionately*

Audience: *Hoots and hollers* Aow awo!! *Whistles*

MiraiGurl: That may be one for the record books, ladies and gentleman.

Kenshin: You have beautiful, smooth lips. *Kaoru blushes*

MG: Ahem…and now onto Megumi.

Megumi: My boobs.

Sano: Your butt. It's so bootylicious!

MG: -.-' Final question- how many kids will your wife want to have? Tsubame?

Tsubame: I always said that I would like o have two.

MiraiGurl: Then Yahiko didn't pay attention. He said three. Kaoru?

Kaoru: Two.

MG: All right! Megumi??

Megumi: I can never decide, but most of the time, I tell Sanosuke one.

MG: Yup. Misao…

Misao: Five!! =)

MiraiGurl: Yes! Oh yes…and sorry Aoshi-san. Right now, the score are: Himura-15; Sagara-15; Shinamori-15; Myoujin-5. When we come back, we'll be asking the ladies for the answers to the ten-point questions. 

A/N: Hello again! Welcome back to the "End of the chapter Talk Show"! Here's your host, MiraiGurl!!

MiraiGurl: Hi, guys! Can you believe it?! We're now showing on two channels (two stories. For other story, please see "The Cloud and Him".) Well, this is my first year anniversary present to all of you, the loyal readers. I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while; I promise that I am working on another installment for a couple of my stories. Schoolwork has been heavy, you know getting ready for exams and stuff. But, I'm free for at least a week! WOHOO!! Great…my sponsors are telling me that we're out of time, so see ya next time on "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: The Ten Point Questions

**The Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game!**** Chapter Two: The Girl's Questions  
****Rating: G**

**A/N:** Howdy, ya'll! I'm back! I know; I know…I haven't updated in a while. Bad author, bad! LOL. More will be at the bottom, including notes to the reviewers =P. Now-on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** I DO _not_ own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _The Newlywed Game_, but it would be funny if I did.

* * *

MiraiGurl: and we're back! Did that seem like a _long_ break to you all? Anyways, times to start out second round of questions. These are worth ten points. You all ready? 

Wives: YES!!

MiraiGurl: Great! First question, if your husband were an animal, what would he be? Himura-san?

Kaoru: A fox because he's swift and agile.

Misao: No fair! That's what I was going to say! :(

MG: More than one person can have the same answer, Misao. Next, Megumi?

Megumi: A rooster, of course. He _is_ a tori-atama you know.

MG: Misao…

Misao: A dog; I mean he's loyal, protective, and compassionate.

MG: Well, he certainly doesn't show it in public. Finally, Tsubame.

Tsubame: A lion. He's protective, proud, and fierce when he has to be.

MG: Good answers. Number two. If he were to pick out an outfit for you, would it be a fancy or casual gi and hakama _or_ a fancy or casual kimono? Megumi, we'll start with you.

Megumi: As fancy of kimono as he could afford. But, he doesn't have that much money, so…

Misao: Casual gi and hakama, hopefully.

MiraiGurl: Myoujin-san?

Tsubame: Casual kimono. 

Kaoru: Umm… casual kimono. I know he wouldn't get me anything like Yumi's …if he knows what's good for him. _XP_

MiraiGurl: Fair enough. Third, have you ever seen him looking at another woman, and does he know that he's been caught?

Misao: I saw him giving Omasu the eye once, and he got a swift hit to he head, so yes, he knows.

Tsubame: No, he never has, at least not to my knowledge.

MG: Okay. Kaoru?

Kaoru: No way! He'd never do that!!

Megumi: He keeps looking at Tae but doesn't know that I know that I've seen him do it.

MiraiGurl: And the fourth and final ten-point question; what do you prefer, staying at home with your husband and relaxing, going to town where all the action is, or both equally? Tsubame?

Tsubame: Staying at home.

Kaoru: I like to do both equally.

Megumi: Staying home.

Misao: Going into town. Duh!

MiraiGurl: Alrighty, ladies! Now we need to hear your answers for the bonus questions. What are your husbands' worst habits? Kaoru-san?

Kaoru: He says "oro" almost every other time he speaks! It drives me insane some days…GAH!

Megumi: He always has to have something in his mouth. It's always the fishbone with him! Does he even know where it's been?! Does **anyone** know where it's been?!!

All: Cricket noises… Tumble weed blows by

MiraiGurl: Misao??

Misao: He stills feels responsible for the deaths of Behsimi, Hyotoko, Shikijo, and Hanya.

Tsubame: Yahiko trains while he sleepwalks…Himura-san, did he ever do that at the dojo??

Kaoru: Now that you mention it, I thought I heard something once or twice. I thought it was some ghost or a mouse or something…creepy.

MiraiGurl: Oooohkay…-.-'. After the commercial break, we'll see how well the couples do. Mumbles to self Where did these loonies come from…where's my aspirin…did I have pizza for breakfast?

-Commercial-

"A sword is meant for helping, not killing. Come to the Kamiya Dojo to learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the art of defense, to protect the ones you love. I hope to see you there!! =D

-End of Commercial-

MiraiGurl: The guys are back, so let the answers fly! The first question was, if your husband were an animal, what would he be? Kenshin, what did your wife say?

Kenshin: I think I would be a…fox. Kaoru hugs him 

Sanosuke: A bear.

MiraiGurl: Sorry, Megumi said a rooster. Aoshi?

Aoshi: A fox, as well. grumbles It's not fair! Himura can't be a fox, too! 

Misao: A dog. Frowns

Yahiko: A lion.

MiraiGurl: Question two, if he were to pick out an outfit for your wife, would it be a fancy or casual gi and hakama, or a fancy or casual kimono? Sanosuke-san? 

Sano: Fancy kimono. MiraiGurl gives thumbs up

Aoshi: I know you like to dress comfortably, so a casual gi and hakama.

MiraiGurl: You know you don't have to give an explanation, right? -.-'

Yahiko: Probably a casual kimono.

MiraiGurl: Kenshin?

Kenshin: A fancy kimono…he he he. Kaoru looks at him and puts her head in her hands.

MG: Next question. Have you ever seen your husband looking at another woman, and if so, doe he know that he's been caught in the act? Shinomori-san?

Aoshi: Quietly Umm…yes. I know she's seen, as well.

Yahiko: I haven't. Kisses Tsubame

MG: You two are right! And I'm disappointed in you Aoshi-kun, 'cuz I know you haven't been looking at me. Sniff sniff

Kenshin: I have not, de gazaru. I would never do that.

Sano: I haven't…I think. Man! I need food.

Megumi: Tori-atama! I've seen you looking at Tae! Plus, you were drooling while you stared at her butt!!! BAKA!!!!! :O

Sanosuke: Oops…I forgot about her. I didn't think that you saw me. I only did it once…or twice.

MiraiGurl: Ahem. Final question for you all, THANK GOD! What does your wife prefer, staying at home with you and relaxing, going into town, or both equally?

Yahiko: Go to town.

MiraiGurl: Buzzer noise Eeeeh. Wrong-o. Himura-san?

Kenshin: Stay home.

Kaoru: I like doing both equally, Kenshin!

MiraiGurl: Sanosuke-chan?

Sanosuke: Wait! Why don't I get to be '-kun'?! You call Shinomori '-kun'!! That's not fair! Anyhoo, She points to Megumi is the opposite of me. She likes to stay home.

Aoshi: Both equally.

Misao: Going into town! ;-;

MiraiGurl: Alrighty then. Now, there's a four-way tie for first between the Himuras, Sagaras, Shinomoris, and Myoujins with a score of thirty-five. When we come back, we'll have the twenty-five point bonus question. See ya then! :-)

**

* * *

A/N:** Konichiwa!!! How are ya'll doing?!! I'm SO excited! Starts singing School's out for the summer. Doo dee doo dee doo. LOL. Anyways! That's chappie number two peeps! What did you all think! I tried to add as much humor and OOCness in as I could to spice it up a bit. Did it work? Let me know!!! Much obliged!! 

So…one chapter left. WARNING: it's kinda short, okay? Don't hurt me!! AHHH! Dodges rotten food Probably up within a week or two. I still have to make my costume for A-Kon 15 (I'm going as Makimachi Misao!! Yatta!), though (GAK! All I have are the shoes and socks, and most of the kunai done. Not good! ;-;), so no promises

**Reviewer's Responses Corner:** Well… not really a "corner"…Oh! You get it; I hope you do. =)

Unique-starfish: Thanks so much for your review!! You were my first review for this, so congrats! :) I feel loved. 

_Leiko47seta:_ Arigato! I'm really glad that you thought this was funny. To be honest, you probably don't need a honeymoon after a year, but you know those two! LOL. Hope you enjoyed this one!

_Kitty-jinxx:_ You make me feel so special. I really tried to capture the characters, except for Aoshi, as you pointed out. Gotta have him flap his gums every once in a while. Hope this one pleased you! =)

_Jouchan-racoon-girl:_ Thanks a lot1 I'm really loved!! '-'x

_Himura Hotaru:_ Oh jeez! That definitely must be tough on the poor guy! Give him my sympathy, will ya? Aoshi walks in Aoshi: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MISAO!! We are NOT going to have five kids after what I just read!! Aoshi cries to self LOL. Glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch!

_Shura-chan27: I really appreciate that you love it! This makes me feel SO good seeing that! I know, I know; I've been evil to Aoshi-kun a lot, haven't I? Bad author person! Bad!! Thanks! _

_Assassinatorgirl:_ Don't worry! There's one more left. Don't hurt me for making you wait so long! LOL.

_MissCloudShinomori:_ Tankies! I love reading that!

_RoseCellist:_ Hey, girl! Don't worry…wait worry! There's only one left! I'm SO sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to read your ficcies yet! =( Bad, MiraiGurl!! Tankies for the review!!

Ja 'ne until next time on… The Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game! Click 'Go' on the bottom left! ARIGATO! ='D

MiraiGurl


	3. Chapter Three: The Bonus Question

Actions  
(Author comments)  
(((Prize announcer)))

* * *

-Commercial- 

See cigarette smoke and a man walks into view (A plain black backdrop behind him) Mibu cigarettes…everyone has a wolf inside. Hooks arm around Tokio You know I do.

-End of commercial-

* * *

MiraiGurl: Hello again! For those of you just tuning in, we're heading to the bonus round where the stakes are high. Anybody could win if the other three answer incorrectly. The bonus question is as follows: What is your husband's worst habit? Kenshin, what did Kaoru say? 

Kenshin: She says that I have lots of bad habits, but my worst is most likely that I repent for my past all the time.

Kaoru: NO!! You're always saying, impersonates Kenshin's voice "ORO?!"

Kenshin: **;-;** Sorry, Kaoru.

MiraiGurl: Okay, Sanosuke, according to your wife, what's your worst habit?

Sano: Umm…it's probably…hmm…no wait…that's not it…OH! It's probably my fishbone.

Megumi: YES!!! Hugs Sano

MG: Now, Aoshi, if you get this, you will tie. I have now clue what is supposed to happen then, to tell you the truth.

Aoshi: That's so easy! It's probably that I meditate almost all day.

MG: I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama. That's incorrect.

Misao: GAH! There goes our honeymoon! **:O** You still feel responsible for _their_ deaths…oh…I forgot about that one. Whoopsie!

MiraiGurl: Yahiko, will you b able to tie with the Sagaras? What's your answer?

Yahiko: I tend to get pretty upset when somebody calls me "-chan".

Tsubame: WAAH! It's while you sleepwalk, almost _every night_, you train; that's why you're always so tired and never want to help me at the Akabeko (sp?), Yahiko-**CHAN**!

MG: Stunned Wow…So, that's it everyone! Congratulations, Sagara Sanosuke and Megumi! You're today's winners!

Sano/Megumi: YATTA!

Kaoru: Beats Kenshin How could you miss that?!! It was so EASY!!

Kenshin: ORO?!

Aoshi: **…**

Misao: Kami, Aoshi! Pulls out kunai _amazingly from her kimono_ and chucks them (Wow! Yet another fic where Misao agreed to wear a kimono!)

Aoshi: OW!

Yahiko: Starts crying

Tsubame: I'm scared now…

MiraiGurl: As am I, Tsubame, as am I. Things can't get any weirder than this. **-.-'**

Sano: WOOHOO!! Booty-licious, baby!!

Megumi: Backs away slowly And why did I marry him?

MG: **-.-;** Okay…and corrected.

(((Sano and Megumi…hello…SHUT UP EVERYONE!! The whole studio shuts up Ahem…for two days an three nights, you will be staying at the Aoiya in Kyoto. Congratulations! Mumbles I need a new job…These people are nuts I tell you.)))

Sanosuke/Megumi: NANI?? This has to be some kind of a mistake!

Misao: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare for your worst nightmare! **:)**

Sanosuke/Megumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

MiraiGurl: Okay! That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next time for a whole new group of couples. See ya around, next time on… "The Rurouni Kenshin Newlywed Game"! Buh-bye now! Love ya grins!

* * *

Howdy! Well, this is the end of what had planned. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. It was a nice change from my usual romance fanfictions. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review this story!! Your positive review kept this story going. (**Aragorn821**; **Himura Hotaru**; **Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin**; **Zolac no Miko**) thanks for the review on chappie numero two guys! Thanks so much for making this yet another successful fic! 

**(((PLEASE NOTE))) **School will be starting soon, so as a result, few updates should be expected. SUMINASEN MINNA!! Hopefully, my updates should improve though because I'm taking the school's "creative writing" course.

Sayonara! 3 Always,

MiraiGurl

If you would like me to _try_ and get some more updates sooner, hit the button in the lower left!


End file.
